


Only you

by remains_of_a_ghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remains_of_a_ghost/pseuds/remains_of_a_ghost
Summary: when finding out the person he cares the most for has been putting himself in danger by time travelling, things start to go downhill for Sapnap and Karl.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years, because i lost my inspiration to write, so if this isn't that good, sorry in advance! Also, this fic is JUST ABOUT THE SMP CHARACTERS!!!! not the irl people! the story takes place a little after Feb. 16, 2021, around the time karl moved his library to the new country theyre building.

Sapnap was wandering around the lands of the SMP while waiting for Karl to arrive and help him start building around their new lands. Although Sapnap didn't usually like waiting, he would for Karl, he would do anything for person he loves.  
  


"Sapnap!" Upon hearing his name called, Sapnap turned around quickly, seeing his life flash before his eyes as the one and only Karl Jacobs was seen sprinting towards him, with no sign of a halt. Sapnap felt his body hit the ground and groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. There he was. Karl Jacobs. The person Sapnap wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

"Well would you look at that, it's the infamous, Mr. Karl Jacobs" Sapnap grinned as Karl gasped dramatically, still on top of sapnap. 

"Infamous?" Karl raised an eyebrow, "What makes me Infamous?" 

"Infamous because of how unbelievably handsome you are" Sapnap replied. He hadn't confessed his feelings to Karl yet, though he was going to soon.

"Nice save, Dickwad" Karl chuckled as he arose from being on top Sapnap

"I know right?" Sapnap jokingly praised himself

"One of these days your mouth is going to get you in trouble" Karl responded and rolls his eyes at Sap.

"On the contrary, my mouth has only ever gotten me into good situations, I assure you" Sapnap winked, causing Karl to blush and get off of Sapnap.

Sapnap Laughed at Karl's reaction and got closer to him, knowing Karl was easily flustered by things like eye contact and such. Karl dodged Sapnap's eyes and scoffed. Sap continued to pursue Karl's attention. Karl laughed nervously and eventually made contact with Sapnap's beautiful reddish eyes. Karl knew sapnap liked to play with his emotions like this a lot. He was used to it.

"Sap, can we uhhh s-start building stuff for our new country with gogy?" Karl asked, hoping to successfully avoid Sapnap go further with flustering him.

"If that's what you want to do, bubs" Sapnap replied. Karl giggled at the nickname and smiled at it. He knew Sapnap learned the nickname from NIki and Captain Puffy, and started using it to butter him up.

Georgenotfound eventually joined them and dragged Badboyhalo along to help the construction and further the buiiding of the Kinoko Kingdom. They Settled on the design of the flag and built a few places for them to visit. While constructing, Sapnap came across a chest that he didn't remember the contents of, he was about to open before a frantic looking Karl rushed to him and quickly covered the view of the chest. He obviously really didn't want Sapnap to know what was inside of the chest. Sapnap looked at Karl with an inquisitive face. Karl's never hid anything that seemed that important from Him. He thought Karl trusted him enough to tell him anything.

"Karl?" Sapnap said curiously as he got closer to the brunette boy.

Karl hesitantly looked back up at Sapnap, noticing the questioning look on his face and crunching his face a bit, trying to think of an excuse to tell the Sapnap.

"Yes, Sapnap?" Karl chuckled nervously as he inhaled sharply.

"What's in the chest?" Sapnap got closer to Karl, hoping he would get too nervous to try and think of a believable lie.

"Just my stuff, sap. I simply don't want people honking it up, you know?" Karl tried to settle himself down so he seemed truthful.

Sapnap nodded, looking as if he actually did believe the lies that Karl spewed. Karl calmed down, thinking that he actually convinced Sapnap to trust his words. Karl lead Sapnap back to the other two to help finish building structures. Later on that evening, Badboyhalo suggested they do a little karaoke session to celebrate the other three's new nation. They all agreed to it, causing Sapnap's to temporarily forget about the chest, what he didn't forget about though, was his immense love for Karl. They sang a few duets and badboyhalo attempted to sing Roadtrip, whilst George mostly just sat back and listened to everyone, rather than sing songs himself. 

Soon enough, everyone was delirious and giddy because they were up so late, and they acted as if they were intoxicated. Both George and Badboyhalo both noticed how the two boys acted around each other and laughed at how ignorant they were being about it. Sapnap felt higher than a kite, he felt like he could do anything, it was incredible feeling he felt at this very moment. Karl was belting sweater weather on the improvised karaoke stage and Sapnap watched him as if his life depended on it. He loved that boy so fucking much, more thanhe ever thought was humanly possible. It felt like everything he was doing was right when he was with him. 

He noticed how passionate Karl was and that's what he admired about Karl. His passion. Sapnap's eyes outlined Karl's perfect face. He noted everything he could into his head. Karl's beautiful voice when he sang, his cute fluffy brown hair, his iconic swirly sweatshirt, his light chocolate dipped eyes, his stunning body, nthe way he moved gracefully when he was in the zone, and his delicate pink lips. there's nothing Sapnap wouldn't do to tell him how he felt and be able to kiss him whenever he liked. 

Karl finished his song and almost tripped as he was walking off of the stage, and sat next to Sapnap as Bad and gogy went onstage to sing. Sapnap simply kept staring at karl. Karl took notice but didn't do anything about it, since he did enjoy the attention of pretty boys. Karl yawned and leaned against Sapnap. Sapnap giggled and told Gogy and Bad he was going to take inside the house to sleep. Karl argued for a few moments but reluctantly followed Sapnap to their shared home, but kept whining that he wasn't tired on the way.

"fine. we will watch some tv instead since i already told Bad and George we were going inside" Sapnap gave in

"okay" Karl agreed and sat with him, almost falling back asleep on Sapnap's shoulder. Sapnap didn't care though, he liked it. 

Karl ended up falling asleep on Sap, while Sapnap just played with the sleepy boy's hair while he watched TV, but ended up looking back at Karl and sighing. Truthfully, Karl woke up again but just laid there, though Sapnap didn't realize he was awake. Karl eventually looked up at Sapnap, notifying him that he was awake. Once Sapnap realized he was awake, he stopped messing with his hair and kept to himself, in which karl replied with a sleepy whine, to which Sapnap laughed softly and returned to petting him.

"you're so pretty, Karl" Sapnap whispered and instantly covered his mouth, realizing he said that out loud.

"W-what?" Karl blushed a bunch and looks at him.

"I said you're pretty" Sap admitted since he was too tired to come up with an excuse. 

"Stop messing with me Sapnap" Karl sighed and continued to lean on him

"No, I"m serious. You're one of the most attractive people i've ever seen in my life" Sapnap replied. Karl scoffed, still not believing a word that Sapnap said. Sapnap noticed Karl's reaction to it and gently lifted his chin so they were making eye contact.

"Karl. I'm serious." Sapnap admitted once again. Karl blushed more but kept the eye 

"fine. but that's like the only good thing about me." Karl sighed, as he started showing the more insecure side of himself.

"No. I completely disagree Karl Jacobs. You may think you're shit but i don't. I think you're one of the absolute best things on this stupid fucking planet. You are so much more than you think you are. Everyhthing about you, every single god damn aspect of you is just unbelievably fantastic. You're so passionate about the things that you enjoy, you're beautiful in every way. You try your hardest at the things that you do and you see the good in everything, even me, and that's why i'm in love with you" Sapnap blurted out. he didn't mean to say that last thing but it just slipped out. 

If Karl's face didn't look like the inside of a medium rare steak, it sure as hell did now.

"y-you love me?" Karl asked, in awe

Sapnap didn't see a way out of this conversation so he just gave up trying to lie.

"Absolutely I do" Sapnap grinned softly and he looked all over karl's face as if he was searching for his answer.

Karl's face lit up as his lips met Sapnap's. Sapnap's heart skipped a beat and he smiled as he kept kissing Karl. They both felt as if there were little fireworks going off all around them. When they pulled away from each other, They both had an immense grin on their faces, as Karl leaned back onto Sapnap, but this time, he layed on Sapnap's chest. 

"I'm going to assume that means you feel the same, Jacobs" Sapnap chuckled, to which Karl simply nodded in response, eventually falling asleep on his new partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, but i'll be posting as least once a week if I can get around to it. I hope everyone enjoys the fluff while it lasts >:) have fun.

Sapnap opened his eyes and looked around. After realizing there was an unusual weight against his chest as he was laid down, his eyes trailed down to the apparent boy laying against Sapnap. It was Karl Jacobs. Sapnap grinned happily as he chuckled, remembering their teenager-esque confessions from the night before, He played with Karl's hair gently as he relaxed. He wasn't quite used to this much physical affection, but he had to admit, he enjoyed this. Sapnap groaned after acknowledging the fact he would have to get up from the couch, and away from his Karl. He sighed as he gently lifted Karl just enough to get out from underneath him to go make food for the both of them. Karl made a soft noise as he shifted to adjust to the new feeling under him.

Karl moved around some more prior to waking up fully and letting his eyes wander around the room while he tried remembering what had happened. his mind flooded with the one moment that suddenly became clearer. his confession to Sapnap and the kiss they shared. Karl blushed a bit from the embarrassment before he heard a voice saying his name.

"Karl? you're up?" Sapnap approached Karl and giggled as Karl groaned and tried to bury himself into the couch cushion, not wanting to get up.

"karl?" Sapnap tilted his head like an interested puppy and flopped onto Karl's back, but caught himself so he wouldn't end up hurting him

"Hm?" Karl groaned in response to Sap's question.

"does this make you my _boyfriend_?" Sapnap asked after getting a response from the sleepy Karl below him. Karl lifted his head from the couch cushion and glanced at Sapnap with a pink tinted face.

"I- uhhh I hope so" Karl stuttered as he smiled a bit, looking at Sapnap. Karl's olfactory sense was overcome with the smell of something burning.

"S-sap...what's that smell?" Karl sat up straight as he questioned his new boyfriend. Sapnap's eyes widened as his mouth opened a little bit.

"OH FUCK- THE PANCAKES" Sapnap jolted up and ran to the kitchen to attempt to save his pancakes, while Karl covered his mouth and laughed at the other boy.

Karl proceeded to get up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, to watch his Sapnap try to rescue their breakfast. Sapnap flipped the pancakes over to asses the damage and sighed to which Karl approached him and hugged Sapnap from behind. Sapnap tensed up for a second but relaxed when he realized it was just Karl. Karl placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and watched him make more pancakes.

"Smells yummy, Sap" Karl smiled as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of pancakes. Karl leaned into Sapnap's neck, almost as if he were craving warmth.

"thank you, Mon Ange" Sapnap responded and smiled softly at the cuddly boy

"Mon Ange?" Karl questioned while he opened his eyes. Sapnap snickered for a second before explaining.

"It means 'My angel' in French." Karl's face went slightly pink again as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Cute" Karl commented on the unique nickname from Sapnap. 

"got any plans today?" Sapnap asked, genuinely curious for the answer.

"Oh, yeah. Sadly, the Gog-meister wanted me to help him build a house in our new nation of Kinoko Kingdom" Karl giggled a bit, as Sap finished making the pancakes. Karl and Sapnap put the pancakes on plates for themselves and sat down at the kitchen table to they could eat together and chat. Eventually, Karl had to leave Sapnap there by himself so he could go help George and pick up resources on the way there. 

Unfortunately, Karl never made it to the agreed upon destination for George's new home. Instead, Karl Jacobs was teleported to another place, in another time. 

"Oh, Honk" Karl cursed under his breath and looked around for any information he could get on the place he currently was in. Apparently, Karl was teleported to a place around the 1700's. While Karl had to figure out why he was teleported there and what he had to do to get back, Sapnap was at home, with nothing to do. Sapnap tried to think of something he could do to cure his boredom, speaking to himself as he did so.

"I could go hang out with Drea-" Sapnap stopped himself as he realized where his train of thought went wrong. He continued to try to think of stuff he could do. Sapnap remembered the chest he saw the day before that Karl was trying to protect from Sapnap's vision. 

So Sapnap went to the KInoko Kingdom library and looked around, trying to recall what chest it was in. When the memory finally came back to him, he went to check and there wasn't anything in it. He looks around for an idea of where the things from the chest might be, then Sapnap saw the trapdoors on the floor. they lead to somewhere he knew Karl didn't want him going, but he didn't know why, His quarters. He decided to go down the ladders, and when he did, he only saw books. he picked up a few and began reading. after the first one, he simply thought Karl liked writing short stories, until he read the ones titled "Diary". Sapnap read quietly to himself and his eyes started watering.

After reading all the Diaries he could, he was practically sobbing, covering his mouth. He had read what Karl was going through and wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend in his arms. Once Sapnap had stopped crying momentarily, he forced himself to get up and go look for Karl. When leaving the library, he ran into Georgenotfound. 

"Sapnap! have you seen Karl? I think he flaked on me." George sighed and rolled his eyes

"What do you mean? he was supposed to be working with you on your house-" Sapnap began getting worried.

"I don't know. He never showed up. I figured he was with you." George shrugged, as he started walking off "I'll go ask Puffy or Sam if they've seen him"

After hearing that, Sapnap bolted out of the library, and ran around looking for Karl. He looked all over the lands of the SMP, then he checked the remains of L'manburg, after that, he went to the badlands, and El Rapids. He must've called out Karl's name hundreds of times before heading back to the house. He had spent almost his entire day looking for him. The only reason he stopped looking was because Puffy, Niki, and George convinced him to. 

He sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling, missing Karl's touch already. Meanwhile, Karl had finished his apparent task and was now in the In-between. He was writing another diary. Soon, Karl got teleported back at the library, and started heading back home. When Karl realized what time it was, he knew Sapnap would be worried about him. Karl opened the door and the Raggedy black haired man jumped up out of his seat. Sapnap smiled and exhaled in relief as he ran to hug Karl, almost knocking him over.

"What the hell, Karl? Are you okay? What happened?" Sapnap looked all over Karl's face and body frantically, checking to make sure he wasn't injured in any way. Karl sighed and just hugged him back. 

"It's a long story baby" Karl whispered and almost started crying. Once Sapnap realized Karl was sad, he picked him up and took him to the couch, simply hugging him and rubbing his back. 

"It's alright. You're okay, my love" Sap whispered to try and calm him down. "I found the diaries, Karl. I know what's happening to you. I'm so sorry". Karl looked at Sapnap softly. Sapnap wiped away his boyfriend's tears while Karl began to explain the In-between some more. Sapnap seemed to be getting slightly upset at this. Karl him tightly and tried to tell him that he would be fine probably, giving the positive outcomes of the situation, rather than the cold, hard truth.

"I-I can't lose you, Karl...I just got you..." Sapnap mutters sadly as he made eye contact with Karl. Karl, in response, just cupped Sapnap's cheek gently.

"I'll be okay, Sappy" Karl gave Sapnap a weak smile and leaned on him.

Sapnap remained silent for a while before getting up and traveling to his bedroom. He came back out of his room with a necklace with a flame on it. Sapnap got behind Karl and placed the necklace around his neck. Karl looked down at the necklace and admired it. When Karl turned the flame on the necklace over, it had an inscription that just said the name _Sapnap_. Karl turned around and gazed up at Sapnap.

"It's so you don't forget. It has my name on it." Sapnap gave a small grin to Karl before pecking his lips. Sapnap placed small kisses all over Karl's face. Karl couldn't help but giggle and cheer up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dre

Karl shifts quite a bit as thunder rumbles outside of his and Sapnap’s shared home in Kinoko Kingdom. Lightning strikes nearby while the storm gets relatively worse. Sapnap turns in his sleep and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. After a sudden and loud clap of thunder, Karl wakes up frantically. Once he realized that it was thunder, and that the things from his nightmare weren’t reality, he seemed to calm down. Karl glanced at Sapnap from over his shoulder and smiled once he registered that Sap was spooning him. Shortly afterwards, Karl managed to return back to his slumber.

Hours later, Sapnap woke up and refused to escape from the comfort and warmth of the abyss that was covering him. Sapnap proceeded to cuddle Karl closely while the sun shone through the window of their bedroom. Once Sapnap finally decided to get up, Karl felt the movement and loss of touch, and groaned at his boyfriend.

“Sap... why so early?” Karl inquired as he covered his drowsy face from the sunlight, in hopes of getting more sleep.  
“I’m going to visit Dream in the prison, Sleepy head” Sapnap replied and kissed the top of Karl’s head “go back to sleep”. Karl pouted but got over it soon and ended up falling back asleep.

Sapnap got properly dressed for the occasion, and ate breakfast. Sapnap walked out of the door later after leaving a note for Karl on the kitchen counter, then headed for ‘Pandora’s Vault’ to visit Dream once more.

Once Sapnap arrived at the prison, Sam made him sign all the waivers again, and then took Sap through the process of entering the main holding cell. The raven haired boy stood in front of the lava, staring at the bubbles that erupted from it while he waited for it to drop to let him go through. After the lava finished falling down to reveal the pathway to Dream’s forever home. Sam allowed him through, and Sapnap approached the man himself.

As the lava was turned on again and travelled downward, Sapnap looked up to make eye contact with Dream. Dream chuckled before exhaling.

“Took you long enough, Sappy” Dream scoffed as he looked at his clock, prior to spinning it around.  
“Yeah, I know.I had a full schedule. Me, George, and Karl were creating a new nation, and stuff” Sapnap replied with a small smile  
“George?” Dream looked back at Sapnap, taking his attention away from the clock.  
“Mhm!” The jet black haired male responded happily. Dream stayed silent for a while before speaking, but stuttered a little.  
“D-does he miss me?” Dream asked before he scoffed “Nevermind. I don’t care”. Sapnap shook his head as he rolled his eyes.   
“Still the same dream, even after being in prison” Sap smiled and looked around Dream’s cell, seeing if there was any change.  
“Speaking of which, Sapnap...When am i getting out of here?” Dream crossed his arms and leaned back against the obsidian wall of his cell. Sapnap laughed and looked at him as if he had said something entirely stupid.  
“Are you kidding me, Dream? We’ve talked about this before. You aren’t leaving this cell for a very long time. If you escape....you know what I said I would do to you” Sapnap gives Dream a threatening look and smiles as if he hadn’t said anything at all.  
“You won’t. I’m the only one who can bring people back from the dead. That includes your boyfriend, Sap. If something happens to him and i’m not here to bring him back, you’ll regret it. Hell, you’re going to regret even threatening to kill me. It would be a shame if I got out and you couldn’t catch me in time before something terrible happens to your beloved Karl” Dream glares. Sapnap’s face twitched with large amounts of rage boiling inside of him.  
“Dream. If you lay a finger on- no. not even that, If i find out you ever even spoke to him in any way or manipulated someone into hurting him from in here, I will come up here and cut you down in this very cell. Don’t you ever fucking threaten me or Karl, because it seems as though you’ve forgotten who is in the prison cell and who isn’t.” Sapnap spoke rough and harshly.

Dream opened his mouth to say something, but Sapnap simply glared at him. The raven haired man only uttered a few more words before calling on Sam and leaving.

“Consider this your last visit from me and forget about George visiting, after telling him you threatened Karl’s life, i hardly think he could even look you in the eye, Dream. You’ve changed so much...You aren’t our Dream anymore. You’ve lost everything, Dream and where are you now? In a cell. Alone. That’s how it will be for the rest of your measly little life. So Dream...Was it worth it?” Sapnap left Dream with just that question, but Dream just sat with his book & quill, not seeming to have any emotional reaction except a small sigh and a gulp.

Sapnap returned back to the warden. Sapnap said ‘thank you’ and scoffed before he told Sam not to let Karl near the prison for his own safety. Sam simply nodded in understanding while Sapnap returned home, to Karl. When Karl heard the door slam, he knew things didn’t go too well. The time-traveler approached his lover and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a big bear hug, and Sapnap hugged back tightly. They hugged for a few solid minutes before Sapnap gently tackled Karl into the couch cushions. Karl giggled and they ended up snuggling like they were before Sapnap left for the prison.

It was a bit silent for a while between the two. Karl somehow managed to bury himself into Sapnap, but Sapnap simply sighed and gave a small smile in return.

“I love you…” Sapnap whispered near Karl’s ear. Karl didn’t quite process the words he was told at first, but when he did finally realize what Sapnap said, his face turned many different shades of pink. During this time, Karl’s eyes widened a bit and he stuttered to speak.  
“I- uhhhhh” Karl wasn’t able to say much to Sapnap. Sapnap scoffed softly and smiled at his flustered boyfriend.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back until you’re ready. This is new and sudden and I get that. I understand, baby” Sapnap placed soft kisses on Karl’s face and neck, to which Karl's face just went a darker shade of pink.  
“Thank you, Sappy” Karl smiled happily from the kisses he was receiving. 

Later on, the two went to bed and ended up entangled with one another as they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOL TIME TO CRY MF's

A few days later, Karl time traveled again. Sapnap ended up waking up to an empty bed. He was sort of disappointed but he shrugged it off, knowing Karl had no control over where or when he time traveled. Sap waited almost the whole day for his lover to return to him, since Karl usually was back in a few hours at most. The feeling of dread and concern was overwhelming. Sapnap decided to wait a bit longer, but it was meaningless. He looked around for a little while but it wasn’t that big of a deal, he simply thought Karl was having more trouble this time. So Sapnap waited. He waited on Karl for another day. 

On the second day without Karl, Sapnap couldn’t just wait around anymore. He left the house and asked if anyone had seen him or if they might know where he was. He asked Sam, Niki, Puffy, Skeppy, anyone who was around at the time, he asked, but nobody knew anything. Sapnap looked around more and more, he didn’t sleep that night because he wanted to look for Karl. It went on like this for weeks, and he barely got any sleep, if any. 

Within those weeks, people hesitantly urged him to give up searching for Karl, a few people begged him to stop looking, to get rest and take care of himself. Sapnap listened to none of them, until Badboyhalo asked him to stop. Sapnap knew Bad was the most optimistic on the entire Dream SMP, so when he told Sapnap it was time to give up, then it was. 

After a month of Karl being gone, The SMP simply held a funeral, because they believed there was no point in looking anymore. Sapnap decided not to go to the funeral. He was sure Karl wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. 

Soon, Sapnap went to visit Dream in prison. He couldn’t live without the love of his life. Regardless, Sapnap needed someone to blame, so he blamed Dream. Of course, it wasn’t directly Dream’s fault, but Sapnap was angry and in despair. Sap ended up punching Dream a few times. Dream simply stayed quiet and took it, letting himself get beaten. Sapnap only managed to get a few hits in before Sam intervened. Sam explained to Sapnap that Karl was most likely not going to come back and gave him a hug.  
Another month went by and Sapnap was moving slowly. He didn’t leave his house at all, he stayed curled up in the bed that smelled like Karl. Why did it hurt so much? Sapnap knew they weren’t together very long but he was in love with Karl. Karl was all he really had, and even that got ripped from him. Badboyhalo, and Captain Puffy had to come by everyday to make sure that Sapnap was eating and taking care of himself properly. 

“Sappy, it’ll get better eventually, I promise. Me and Skeppy made you some soup, okay? Would you like some?” Bad asked, feeling empathy for Sapnap. Although Sapnap ate the soup, he ate it slowly, and once he finished, he raised his head to look at Puffy and Bad.

“Why?” Sapnap sounded weak, as if his vocal chords hadn’t been used in years.

“Why what?” Puffy asked as she tilted her head to the right.

“Why...does it hurt so much?” Sapnap responded with another question, but Bad and Puffy couldn’t form words to give him an answer. They were surprised he was speaking at all, honestly.

“Abiit nemine salutato…” Sapnap spoke a short latin phrase from something he had read in the library that Karl had made. It translated to ‘He went away without bidding anyone farewell’. Bad and Puffy looked at each other, not knowing what it meant but they still tried to console him for the loss of his redamancy lover.

Before they could continue their anguish-filled conversation with Sapnap, there was a knock on the door. Puffy went to answer the door to see an unusually distressed Georgenotfound and Quackity. They were on the brink of crying, and Quackity wasn’t used to running that much.

“Oh fuck, give me a second…” Quackity panted, trying to catch his breath as he leaned on the doorway and gave a friendly nudge to George.

“We-...We found Karl…” George spat, while he tried to hold Quackity up, so he didn’t collapse

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be updating every weekend when I can!!


End file.
